L'Akatsuki et les joies de meetic
by MentaliusWendyMarvell
Summary: Par une journée ensoleillée, Pein va chercher le courrier. Il tombe sur une lettre de meetic. Il retourne voir les autres membres et Mentalius leur annonce qu'ils sont tous invités à un rendez-vous avec de jolies filles. Vont-ils rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure où vont-ils mourir ? (Oui, mourir u u parce que certaines filles sont assez ... enfin bref )
1. Chapter 1

Comme tous les matins, Pein allait chercher son journal.

Akatsuki : depuis quand Pein va chercher le journal ? O.O

Mentalius: u_u depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première. Imaginer Pein en pyjama aller chercher le journal avec le visage shooté, les cheveux en bataille, ses tablettes de chocolats bien visible …

Konan et des millions de fan girls : * p *

Mentalius : bref, Pein est le genre d'homme a allé chercher le journal et le courrier tous les matins u_u. MAINTENANT REPRENER L'HISTOIRE èOé

Pein : (tyrannique cette fille) **regarde le courrier** Une lettre d'Orochimaru pour Itachi, une menace de mort de Tsunade pour moi , un magazine porno pour tous les mecs, un magazine sur les produits ménagers pour Hidan de la part de Konan, une pub sur comment gérer votre argent pour Kakuzu , des pubs de Jardilands pour Kisame et Zetsu et une lettre de meetic pour tout le monde u_u. Je savais pas qu'on était inscrit sur meetic (rentre dans le repère) Qui nous a inscrit sur meetic ?

Akatsuki : meetic ? C'est quoi ce truc ? ._. ?

Mentalius : c'est un site de rencontre *_* J'en avais marre de vous voir célibataire alors je vous ai inscrit dessus. Merci qui ? ^^ Bien évidemment Pein et Konan ne sont pas dessus ^^

Zetsu : je peux la manger

Kakuzu : faut la tuer et ensuite on vendra son corps u_u

Hidan : je vais l'offrir en sacrifice pour Jashin

Konan : il y a quoi dans cette lettre ?

Mentalius : une fille pour chacun des mecs. Ils iront les rencontrer après si tous se passe bien. Ils les reverront et si tous se passe à merveille, ils se marieront ensemble et auront des enfants.

Konan : trop géniale *_*, vas-y dit les descriptions ^^

Mentalius : Je commence par ….. Kisame ^^

Sasori : bonne chance mon vieux.

Kisame : merci TT^TT

Mentalius : elle s'appelle Abby, elle maîtrise l'eau. C'est une fille géniale qui est là pour toi, quand tu as un problème.

Kisame : description physique

Mentalius : blonde, yeux bleus, 1 m 75, chante super bien et c'est tout.

Hidan : il se tape une blonde, le pauvre XDD

Mentalius : elle a un super QI u_u. Ensuite, toi. Eirii, 23 ans, jashiniste. Cheveux violet, 1 m 80 et poitrine normale u_u

Hidan : merci mon dieu *_*

Mentalius : (je vais pas lui dire qu'elle est tyrannique envers les hommes qui se promènent en caleçon dans leur maison sinon, il va pas vouloir d'elle:/). Itachi, pour toi c'est une vieille âgée de 90 ans

Itachi : O.O **meurt sur le canapé**

Mentalius : –''', elle aime beaucoup les hommes plus jeunes qu'elle. Deidara, une jolie fille aux cheveux argents qui est passionée d'art. Elle adore ton boulot aussi

Deidara : enfin, une fille qui reconnaît mon art

Sasori : elle doit avoir de la merde en face des yeux

Kisame : bien envoyer

Tobi : et moi, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi va bien traiter sa femme.

Mentalius : alors pour toi, Fû. Elle a les cheveux verts et est en KIFF TOTAL SUR LES LAPINS MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH.

Tobi : c'est quoi un lapin ?

Mentalius : ( le pauvre =_= Pein a mal fait son éducation) Sasori, pour toi c'est un mec

Sasori : un mec O.O

Mentalius : comment te dire ça pour pas que tu sois traumatisé

Kisame : *installe Sasori *

Mentalius : il fait les 2 ._. tu lui demandes de faire une fille. Il te fait une fille, tu lui demandes de faire un mec, il fait un mec.

Sasori : un remake de Deidara ^^

Deidara : (je vais le tuer èOé)

Mentalius : en gros, c'est ça ^^ (en faite, c'est un homme sur tous les points). Zetsu, vous vous êtes chanceux ^^. Elle s'appelle Verra, c'est une salade bien verte.

Konan : comment tu veux faire des enfants avec une salade ?

Tobi : en faisant **censu**ré*

akatsuki + Mentalius : O.O il connait « ça »

Mentalius : O.O je suis choqué à vie.

Kakuzu : et moi, j'ai rien –'''

Mentalius : elle s'appelle Marine.

Kakuzu : c'est tout ? è_é

Mentalius : faut que t'es la surprise. Au faite, vous verrez ces charmantes filles dans 30 min.

Akatsuki : O.O

Mentalius : ce qui veut dire qu'en 30 min, vous devez : vous lavez, vous habillez et être prêt ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Itachi et Monique

Mentalius : u_u Bon les mecs, ça va faire 2 heures que vous êtes dans la salle de bains. Vous faites quoi ? *pour Konan* Je ne dirais pas ce que je pense

Konan : Tu as un esprit trop tordu 8)

Mentalius : je sais, mais ça fait rire tout le monde. Je suis donc obligé de le garder.

Itachi **sort de la salle de bain **

Mentalius : =_= Mais t'es comme d'habitude

Itachi : ….. (je vais mourir )

Mentalius : (il devait faire ses rides, c'est sur) Vient avec moi, je vais te présenter à Monique X). Elle est très gentille.

Les autres gars de l'akatsuki : courage vieux, on est avec toi .

Itachi : merci T_T

Avec ma fidèle Konan et (la victime) Itachi, nous partîmes à la maison de retraite. Quoi ?! vous croyez que Itachi allait rencontrer sa future femme dans un restaurant de luxe avec un bel italien qui chante une jolie chanson. Mwahhahhahahhaha, vous vous êtes trompés sur toute la ligne.

Itachi : c'est quoi ça ? =_=

Konan : une maison de retraite

Mentalius : c'est marqué sur le panneau que tu es entrain de lire u_u. Le sharigan, une des pupilles les plus puissantes, mon œil oui.

Itachi : (je vais la tuer)

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous sommes dans une maison de retraite et bien, c'est très simple. La pauvre Monique est tombée dans les escaliers alors qu'elle pourchassait un jeune de 20 ans. Oui, Monique est une femme

Itachi : tu viens au lieu de faire un monologue u_u. Tout le monde te regarde.

Mentalius : …. *plie ses jambes, met ses mains derrière sa tête et saute partout en faisant BOING

BOING BOING BOIN

Konan : Mentalius, est trop cool

Itachi : elle est surtout folle u_u

Mentalius : BOING …. bon on arrête les conneries et on y va. Itachi doit rencontrer Monique et faire des choses avec.

Itachi : O.O *meurt sur place *

Mentalius : il doit avoir un problème au cœur

Konan : ce qui expliquerais certaines choses.

Konan prit les jambes d'Itachi et moi, ….. sa queue de cheval (je suis Sadique). Nous l'amenons dans la chambre de Monique. Ces nombreuses amies avaient mis des roses, des chandelles un peu partout. Pendant ce temps, l'heureuse élue avait mis une robe rose avec des fleurs. Je mis Itachi sur le fauteuil et partis rejoindre Konan dans la salle à manger.

5 minutes plus tard -

Itachi : **se réveille** où suis-je ?

Monique : dans ma chambre, petit coquin

Itachi : O.O **meurt sur le fauteuil**

Monique **lui met une claque** Réveille-toi !

Itachi : ouiiiiiiii

Monique : je me présente, Monique 85 ans. Je suis une couguar GRRR.

Itachi : Itachi Uchiwa, membre de l'akatsuki. Je suis un homme solitaire (sa poitrine est tout ridée)

Monique : j'aime beaucoup les hommes dans ton genre, vous êtes plein de vie.

Itachi : vous voulez pas que j'aille chercher Hidan, c'est un ami à moi. Il a beaucoup de vie que moi

Monique : **prend une voix sensuelle** moi, je ne veux que toi, l'homme des fans girls

Itachi : comment vous connaissez mon surnom O.O

Monique : c'est marquée sur meetic u_u **montre le profil d'Itachi**

-BIENVENUE SUR LE PROFIL DE L'HOMME DES FANS GIRLS-

Prénom : Itachi mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, poupée

Nom : Uchiwa,

Age : je n'ai que 20 ans, je peux ainsi te combler avec ma jeunesse

Type de filles : je les veux toutes surtout les couguars.

Photos : **on peut voir plusieurs photos d'Itachi en caleçon**

- GRRR laisse moi un message avant de partir-

Itachi : QUI A OSE MARQUER CE GENRE DE CONNERIES ?

-Dans la salle à manger-

Mentalius **sur son ordi** moi, bien sur. **rajoute plusieurs montages sur le profil d'Itachi**. Maintenant, occupons-nous du profil des autres.

Konan : pourquoi martyrisé Itachi et pas un autre membre de l'akatsuki .

Mentalius **prend un regard sombre et effrayant** il a pas réussit à tuer Sasuke, voilà pourquoi.

-Dans la chambre de Monique-

On pouvait assiter à une course poursuite entre Itachi et Monique. Cette dernière essayait pas tous les moyens d'attraper »son homme » pour lui retirer ses vêtements. Bah lui, on va dire qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha sur une chandelle et s'écrasa la tête la première sur l'armoire. Monique se jetta dessus et CENSURE.

Monique : mon précieux, mwahhahahhaha

Mentalius : **assomme Monique** C'est moi qui dis mon précieux !

Konan : Itachi O.o que fais tu en caleçon

Itachi : oh Monique chérie

Mentalius : u_u, allez vient Konan. On va laisser ce jeune couple faire tu sais quoi et on va aller s'occuper de Zetsu et sa salade.


End file.
